Divide the following complex numbers: $\dfrac{6 e^{11\pi i / 6}}{ e^{13\pi i / 12}}$ (The dividend is plotted in blue and the divisor in plotted in green. Your current answer will be plotted orange.)
Answer: Dividing complex numbers in polar forms can be done by dividing the radii and subtracting the angles. The first number ( $6 e^{11\pi i / 6}$ ) has angle $\frac{11}{6}\pi$ and radius 6. The second number ( $ e^{13\pi i / 12}$ ) has angle $\frac{13}{12}\pi$ and radius 1. The radius of the result will be $\frac{6}{1}$ , which is 6. The angle of the result is $\frac{11}{6}\pi - \frac{13}{12}\pi = \frac{3}{4}\pi$ The radius of the result is $6$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{3}{4}\pi$.